Raven In Wonderland
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Raven waking up to find herself in a strange new world realizes that if she is to survive, she has to slay the Jabberwocky! Ether that or fall in love with the female Cheshire cat who resembles a certain pink haired witch. Maybe she should let the madness consume her instead? FEMSLASH! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"_I do my best to block out the screams but they're haunting me in my dreams!"_

She stared into her mirror, the dark magic weaving through her mind and settling her emotions down making her almost numb but without doing so, she would be unpredictable and would rather be a mindless zombie than that monster again.

Raven put the mirror down and sighed, her reflection had been better. Dark rings around her eyes, gray skin even paler than usual and a few fading scratches here and they all pointed to the fact that she wasn't over the last few months just yet.

The world was still recovering from The End but things had mostly returned back to normal. The Titans however were regarded with respect and hailed as heroes wherever they went and while it was nice at first Raven was sick of it. Thousands in her country alone died, probably millions more around the world. Trigon may have been stopped but the world's population suffered and it was all her fault. No one blamed her of course, she was a titan so why would they? But she was the portal and one day probably will be again. There was no way Trigon was dead, she had defeated him but not killed him.

"TITANS GO-!" Robin's voice rung out through the Titans tower via a system of speakers Cyborg had built himself shortly after life returned to normal. Raven telepathically raised her hood and teleported to the living room of the Tower, where she knew her friends would be waiting.

They set off, the rest of the titans in Cyborg's car but Raven flying overhead, she hadn't set foot inside the car since battling Plasmus and wasn't about to start now.

It wasn't hard to see who the culprit of the call was, not from this height anyway. Raven shot forward through the air and tackled the closest of the group to the ground without hesitation, her body slamming and banging against the ground shooting pain through her but she was comforted in the knowledge that the girl she'd tackled would feel the same.

The girl struggled and shifted her weight but realised that it wouldn't do much use especially with Raven straddling her.

"Heya Ravie!" Jinx teased with a smirk. Raven noticed how Jinx's eyes travelled over every inch of her, and how the pink haired girl's cheeks flushed a little and how she relaxed under her as if she was comfortable underneath her. She failed to notice Jinx's quicken pulse and seductive look in her eyes or the smile she had when she first noticed who'd tackled her.

Raven wasn't stupid, she'd figured out over the course of their battles that Jinx didn't hit her as hard as the others, she didn't aim for her directly with her powers though she had hit Starfire but the most obvious sign she'd noticed that confirmed her suspicions was that Jinx NEVER looked at any guys in a way beside as someone to dispose of.

Raven knew exactly why that was because it was the same with her, she was gay. Jinx was a lesbian and no doubt about it, if she ever found out that Raven also batted for the same team she'd never let her live it down.

Jinx frowned at Raven's lack of surprise and narrowed her eyes, she shot a small hex at the side of the titans head.

"_Told ya"_

Raven thought before struggling and kicking Jinx off her, she drew back and let the magic in her envelope her hands. Jinx smirked like a cat before back flipping into the shadows as they heard her team making a quick retreat.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Jinx heard the Titan yell before a large shard of glass whizzed past her head, Jinx then spun on her heel and shot several hexes in raven's direction before jumping onto Gizmo's back as the boy's backpack sprouted a large set of mechanical wings and flew off taking them both along for the ride.

Raven glared at the retreating figure in the sky before sinking into the ground and teleporting back to the other Titans who by now had caught up to the scene.

Jinx was laid on her bed covered in all sorts of stolen goods, rubies, diamonds, gold coins, necklaces and bracelets just glistening with jewels and yet something felt amiss. Despite the value of the items that had been stolen she didn't care, she wanted something she couldn't have, something she knew she'd never get. It couldn't be stolen but it could be gained and the only way you will get it is if you're a good person. Jinx wasn't one of those.

She'd never been a good girl and not even love would make her into one anyway, crushes pasted in their own time right? So all she had to do was wait it out.

According to everything she'd heard and been told over the years girls weren't allowed to like girls, while she'd attended a few gay pride events Jinx still felt as if she should hide it. Especially with her career choice, who knows what others could do if they found out?

She got up, got changed and left her room; going for a walk usually always cleared her head and before long Jinx was walking down the city streets. The general public never caught on and realised that she was Jinx despite her obvious hair and eyes, even though her hair wasn't up in their horns right now.

The chilled air brushed past her making her shiver, it was mid-September and the Halloween stuff had started to appear in stores. The temperature was pretty cold; she found it hard to imagine that just a few weeks ago she had been sunbathing on her apartment balcony.

Still it made her smile; autumn and winter were her two favourite seasons. Autumn especially because of Bonfire Night and Halloween, she also always thought that when the tree's had turned into all the possible shades of yellow and orange that they looked like fire.

It was the season before the cold truly hit and made the city freeze, a time to remember the dead. A season dedicated to fireworks lighting up the skies and fires blazing on the ground, toffee apples and bonfire candy.

The whole season had the pleasant smell of fire about it. Jinx had always loved that, it reminded her of the days when she was still a kid sitting by a warm fire after spending the whole day playing with friends.

She used to wonder if raven liked autumn but then decided that if the titan was to like any of the seasons it'd be winter because the lack of warmth was merciless and almost cruel. The roads would be covered in ice, lakes would freeze over and life in a way seemed to disappear. Snow would cover everything in a thick blanket of white that'd start to feel like it was suffocating you. Yeah, she could definitely imagine Raven being a fan of winter.

"I bet she likes the bitter cold on her skin." Jinx grinned to herself.

...

Raven sneezed all over her mirror. She scowled and cleaned it up unknowingly brushing her fingers against the warm glass. She had been meditating but couldn't get into it. She gave up in the end and just went to bed.

She had the weirdest dream, first of all she was in a forest but everything, even the flowers and the mushrooms was the size of a 3 story house. Then after that she vaguely remembered been at a table with a guy and a rabbit, been stuffed into a tea pot. Going to a castle and eventually slaying a dragon all before waking.

Raven knew she wasn't in her bed right away, it was too hard and for one thing why were there crickets in her bedroom?

She opened her eyes and groaned. This wasn't her bedroom at all! It was a forest... And the mushrooms were 3 stories high.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the long wait for the update, I've had so much to deal with lately, DNA tests, comics, college.. So I figured, I'd do a quick chapter since i'm full of cold and have nothing else to do. Hopefully my inspiration will be back soon and I wont take too long to update.**

**...**

Raven's first reaction wasn't to wonder where she was or anything, no the first thing she did was pull her hood up and THEN look around.

"_Well, there really isn't much here beside the tall mushrooms, flowers with faces and grass that towers over me... Where am I? This isn't my mirror."_

She felt the ground pull away from her feet and looked down, she was a few feet in the air and was only climbing higher. Eventually she made it to the top of the grass, it stretched on for miles, in the distance there was two castles, one was white and the other was red. In the sky joining them together was the most incredible double rainbow raven had ever seen, in fact it was so stunning she had a feeling that if it was anyone but her who saw it that they'd be compelled to write a song about it.

Raven smirked to herself and let herself fall slowly back to the ground. Almost the second her feet touched the ground again a pink haired girl with bright prink cat ears and a black/pink striped cat tail appeared floating in the air. The cat girl had to knock her down and land on top of her before she realised it was Jinx!

"Meow! Heya stranger!" The cat like Jinx said enthusiastically before jumping up and staying in the air as she floated there almost like a feather that had suddenly forgotten how gravity worked.

Raven got up and brushed herself down before scowling at Jinx, the cat like girl noticed and smiled back.

"You gotta turn that frown, upside down!" She said as she spun in a full circle just in front of Raven.

"Ugh. You're just.. Too weird" raven said as she turned and begin to walk off. Thankfully the cat Jinx didn't follow her but she had a feeling it wasn't the last she'd see of her.

...

She was lost.

How long had it been since she last saw anyone? Raven really couldn't tell, she'd been chasing a white rabbit in a blue/purple cloak that she swore looked vaguely familiar but even that had escaped her.

Suddenly out of the tall grass something small came flying towards her, she was caught off guard and it sliced her cheek getting lodged in the ground behind her, as she turned and saw what it was a female voice called out.

"Friend Raven! So nice of you to join us!" Starfire sang cheerfully as flew over and picked up the playing card, the first odd thing Raven noticed about her was the strange bright green and pink top that the Tamerian was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, eyes trailing up to the equally bright eyesore of a top hat, Starfire's eyes lit up.

"You should join us for the party of the tea and cake!" Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her further into the woods, most of the tree's were striped or even checkerboard in pattern, red, yellow and purple leaves growing from the many spiral branches that would occasionally need to be pushed out of the way.

When they stopped Raven noted that they were in a clearing somewhere in the woods, she could see a large long dark wood table covered in cake stands, tea cups, teapots and other seemingly random objects.

It was the bright pink hair she noticed first Jinx turned and leapt to her feet, disappearing and then reappearing floating behind raven, arms around her shoulders.

"I knew you'd return!"

"Get off"

"But..."

"No buts"

...

Raven sat down at the table and was poured some tea, she then noticed Argent and a green rabbit sat further up, with a smirk she sipped the hot liquid and listened to their conversation.

Wabbajack... jabberwocky... Red Queen... What the hell are these people talking about..?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry so here's a chapter for you all, Alice In Wonderland is one of my obsessions right now so I hope you all enjoy!

Oh, i'll be using quotes from a game for some of the dialog so i'll give a shout out to however guesses the name of the game first. =]

...

Argent with mouse ears, a furry green rabbit and Starfire in a top hat? These people must be crazy, ether she'd lost it or something had gone wrong, oddly enough they didn't even seem to notice her at all until she took the first sip of tea, then the table burst to life.

"Oh the horror! The Red Queen will have my head, I'll go to hell in a teapot at this rate and my limbs served up as chicken drumsticks, the tea is dry, the tea is DRY!" Starfire suddenly yelled above the noise of the rabbit and mouse fighting over a slice of cake.

The noise was really starting to grind on her last nerves and she snapped, "Shut up!" Raven's fist slammed on the table cutting right through the shrieking, the forest went silent.

Starfire was the first to talk; she looked up at Raven, her top hat sliding to the side slightly.

"Oh raven, you've arrived... It has been awhile, how do you like the tea? As I recall you found it too bitter last time."

Raven frowned, she had no memory of this place, and surely this was her first time coming here? She was sure of it. Jinx still clinging to her shoulders pulled her out of her thoughts.

"It was fine but if you don't mind, can you explain what I'm doing here?" Raven said as she stood up to leave.

"Wonderland opens to all who seek, the road is rocky and the way is far but we don't govern these lands, if you really want to know why you're here then you have to speak with Her." Starfire spoke with a tremor in her voice as she pointed to the far off distance between the trees, where Raven could only just make out a mountain with a huge heart sat on top of it. Looking closer she could even make out birds circling the very top.

_Well that's not ironic._ She thought before turning and walking away from the table, she'd just got to the edge of the clearing before Starfire spoke again.

"The law is just... Just a whisper away... A way home to wonder... Wonder who... Who knows how to measure rules...? With a ruler! Cruel rules..."

...

Raven hadn't spoken since she left the table except for once to tell Jinx to stop following her, she didn't speak again though even when she realised that the pink haired annoyance was still following her.

She had no way of telling how long ago that was ether but it felt like she'd been walking for hours, Jinx was talking to herself quoting nonsense, usually about a train or something. She sat on a rock and sighed.

"I'm lost... Jinx shut up, what are you saying anyway?"

"The Sandman's coming in his train of cars, with moonbeam windows and wheels of stars. So hush you little ones and have no fear. The man in the moon is the engineer" Jinx sang cheerfully.

"It's an old nursery rhyme. I learnt it as a kitten and it's just sort of stuck with me."

"It's creepy..." Raven scowled.

"Well yeah, it does have history of talking about an insane man making people into deranged dolls." The pink haired cat girl explained as she floated alongside Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Make no wonder."

Jinx grinned widely, "Do you know any nursery rhymes?"

"No."

...

Hours later the two made it out of the thick woods, not realising the path itself was disappearing behind them. They were too busy staring up at the towering mountain with a giant heart at the top and at the base; pink vines crawled all the way from the base to the tip, over the hearts and around the mountain.

"We're here."


End file.
